


heat in the mist of june

by SuperLemonSealaa



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Rights, Gen, Lesbian Beverly Marsh, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie is a prince, fairy tale AU, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLemonSealaa/pseuds/SuperLemonSealaa
Summary: Eddie is a tree soul, living in the woods with his mother and, his "friend", Myra Adams. He, however, longs for beyond the woods where a boy named Richie lives.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak & Myra, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	heat in the mist of june

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my self indulgent fairytale au!! eddie, richie, and bev are the main three i will be using in this story but the others will be added on later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie decides to go to River's point and he sees a handsome stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of my favorite aus so hopefully, i will update frequently haha

Eddie was never curious about the obscure nature of humans, nor was he ever truly shown an interest in them. For what he hears around the forest, they are not as friendly as the folks Eddie knows. Eddie is not a human, but rather a tree spirit. Not all creatures who lurk the woods are tree spirits of course. Plenty of families make up the nature spirits. Eddie has no problem with them. However, Eddie is not exactly happy to meet with any trees other than his family. Not because trees dislike others, rather it was thanks to his overbearing mother and her ways. You see, Eddie's mother forces him to grow up with a girl, Myra Adams, who follows him like a lost puppy. He couldn't say he didn't like her though, she would form fat tears and put on a show for his mother to see. She would be a blazing storm when he got back home. 

Typically they would hang out at night. It wasn't unusual to see other spirits dancing in the dark or lighting up fires with the trees who offered their bodies as protection. Sometimes they would gather branches left on the floor for the next monthly harvest. Sometimes Myra would ramble on and on. He didn't like it when she did because that meant he had to listen. Unlike his best friend, who would ramble on and on without forcing Eddie to listen too deeply, Myra always asked if Eddie knew what she meant. Her rambles were boring compared to his friends.

But that night wasn't like any other. Myra had told Eddie to stay near her, telling him that she wanted to take a nap. He shrugs, not quick caring about what she was going to do. As soon as she began to sleep, he went to wander. Now, Eddie wasn't the type to disobey others. He will always be forced to fake loyalty and stay prim and proper for everyone to see. But when he saw her face away from him, snoring loudly, he just couldn't help himself.

He ran to the furthermost part of the forest and didn't stop. He never saw what was beyond the River's point, but thanks to his cruel mother, he never will. She ingrained herself into him, through some angry force of nature. Her voice will forever hear ringing in his ears. As he caught himself to breathe, his hand landed on a tree. It glowed bright blue beneath it's the dark coat of bark, it shines against Eddie's tan skin. At first, Eddie was frightened by this. But then, he heard a voice. It was loud but charming. Somehow, it cooled Eddie down. Still, he hid behind the now non-glowing tree, with only his bare arm, hand, and curious face peeking out. 

"Richie!" The young girl had her blond locks tied up in two messy, pigtails. She seems to be holding a blue round object, it was like a berry that grew nearby the cottages when Eddie was younger. 

The boy, Richie?, was grinning wildly, "Pass it here! Pass it here!" He was moving back and forth, wouldn't it make it mighty difficult for the giant berry to be caught? Won't it splash on the ground? The young girl passed it, but it flew above the boy and flew into the calm river. 

The boy laughed, "Wowzas! You have a mighty throw, little one." Before turning around, giving Eddie a nice view of him. 

He had long black hair, with large glass-like square glasses resting on his nose. Of course, Eddie merely saw them as see-through squares, concerning him even more. He was handsome, Eddie thought for a moment before shooting it down. Richie went towards the river to grab the ball. It didn't even float away. That's how shallow it is. Why couldn't he go beyond River's point anyways? The boy balances on one leg, somehow sticking the other one out vertically, and he scoops the ball out with two hands. As he now stands on two legs, Eddie swears that Richie made eye contact with him. Richie moves too quickly for him to tell. But before he knew it, they were both gone.

Before Eddie could even think of an explanation for what just happened, shrill voice echos behind him. He knew who it was the moment air bursts out in that direction.

"Eddie-bear!" Myra whines noisily, it was loud and embarrassing but he can't say anything to stop her. She nearly attacks him with her arms as she flings them around his short physique. Her hugs were insufferable and tight, almost like her goal was to break his bones. He cannot doubt that her hugs were more comfortable than his mother's but that is not saying much for Eddie. 

"Where did you run off to? You scared me half to death." Her mouth was still open, she was going to say something. I was going to report you missing to your overprotective mother, he guessed. Or maybe overprotective was an understatement. But Eddie had no response for it. Why did he run off? He couldn't say something that made sense to either of them.

"I felt.. I felt.." Eddie tried but the words fell short. It didn't matter, based on how Myra looked he knew she was going to take him to his mother about this anyways. Not that he was all too worried, his mother would've reacted the same if he had walked 2 inches away from Myra and she rolled over the wrong way. So they walked to her trunk. 

\---

Something you might wonder about the anatomy of spirits is how they turn into the wood and appear into humans. Eddie wasn't sure how he was unable to conjure this power but he guesses it was due to aging, he was still a youngling, not old enough to run off away on his own for good. His mother, meanwhile, was older than the town itself. She had been here for years before the townspeople called this place home. She was one of the forests. An issue with her was with Eddie's father. When Frankie, the trees had called him that, was still kicking and alive - the trees welcomed him into the forest. He was a rock spirit, not good enough for the affections of some of the women in the forest. But he was apparently enough for Sonia. When they fell in love, they created a small seed. That was Eddie. Frankie then vanished into thin air, many believe he was tricking them but Sonia never cared for rumors. She is still under the influence that if she stays a tree, he'll return. He hasn't yet.

Whenever Eddie sees her, he cannot help but want to sob. Her bark is tacky and crawling with bugs, the mud is thick, and he is unable to hug her. She is ugly, but he wouldn't say that to her. Myra had to leave, perhaps to transform into a tree so he wouldn't be able to find her. But Eddie was standing in front of his mother, or whatever left of her. It was her words. Eddie never cared for her words, but since they were all he can hear he hated them. She spoke in a condensing matter, as though she was talking down to humans. 

"Mama. I didn't- no, I didn't run away. Myra.. n-no! She was asleep, mama. I know she didn't- she didn't.." Eddie felt so lost, her words tangled around him. Eddie-Bear, her voice whines in his head, why can't you do things that make mommy happy! She whines and cries and trashes all about in his head. And he takes it. Ignoring the storm Sonia created with the leaves at his feet, forming small tornadoes with the wind.

If he just sits there and takes it. Maybe she will calm down. It was a silly thing though, not with all the things she is communicating with.

(mama hates it when you run off)

Eddie can sit and listen, maybe she will retire this old trick.

(you know that

Eddie closes his eyes now, unable to see straight through all the yelling.

(run)

he.

(you want to run)

He yells back.

(RUN RUN RUN RU)

Eddie cried out, "Stop!" And suddenly he is on his feet, his toes clashing into the dry dirt and heading to the only place he ever felt happy at.

\---

As Eddie runs, he knows where he is going. Like a string attached to his head, he feels a connection to this place. Eddie had only one safe space, it was hidden away from the rest of the forest.

There stands a tiny hut of branches and dirt, a worn up red blanket being the cover for the opening. Eddie would have to crutch to get through. He doesn't mind. As Eddie approached closer to it, he reaches out to grab the bell that was dangling on a branch that is purposely pushing out like a coat hanger. Eddie rings the bell twice, waiting for a reply.

"Password?" A raspy voice calls out.

Eddie can only roll his eyes, but it was with love, "Embers." He replies with no hint of hesitation.

"Welcome Eddie." The voice spoke sweetly to him, as Eddie lifts the cover to get through. He ducks his head as he goes through the dark tunnel filled. Eddie tries not to think of the bugs feasting on wood between theses unstable walls. Thankfully, this home shows that looks are indeed deceiving. The inside of the hut was, quite strangely enough, vast and large, like an acre of land. It was well-loved, with racks for shoes, coat hangers for hats and scarfs, and even a personal bathroom. There were multiple doors to the left of Eddie and a large pit for fire in the middle that was being occupied right now. Eddie steps forward, nearly falling as he always forgets about the 3 stairs in front of him. He wasn't used to descending steps.

"Watch your step!" Bev calls out, sticking out a gloved hand while cooking a dead squirrel on a stick. She pushes her hands together, palms upwards, and the fire burns higher thus burning the tiny corpse to near ash. "Want some?" She takes her meat on a stick and gestures to Eddie, he had to try hard not to gag at the sight. 

Bev is a strange creature. She wears long dresses, with big silly hats. Right now, she is wearing a bandanna with a white tank and a pretty blue skirt. Her gloves looks dirty. Eddie only knows two things about Bev: one, She is a fairy, and two, she loves science. Apparently, but she was kicked out of her family, faries are not allowed to do things they were not born to do- she tells Eddie. She never explains what that means, so Eddie never asks. Still, he loves her deeply anyways. With her weirdness comes his as well. Eddie's rear collides with the dark purple cushion that Eddie normally sits on. With a huff, Eddie shakes his head.

"Hey Eddie, why are you here?" She took a big bite out of the leg (Eddie winces), "I thought we agreed Mondays and Thursdays being our hangout time, with Fridays being our joint dinner, with the exception, of course, being the first Sunday of the month being for tea time."

Eddie waits for Bev to finish, staring at her for an awfully long time. Bev had a tendency of talking a lot, it's hard to get a word in, especially when you are as quiet as Eddie. He rather just wait for her to stop talking, rather than feel lost in a conversation. 

"Well, something weird happened today." Eddie began, knowing this will draw her in.

Bev's voice was muffled, as she is eating, "Weird as in socially or scientifically? Because I don't do well with social situations.."

"Science." He says simply, smiling slightly.

Bev's eyes lit up like there was still fire, bright and golden. A look she gave Eddie whenever he asked her to teach him something about animals or leaves, she was always happy to be his mentor.

She scoots to the edge of her cushion, "Ooh! Okay, explain."

"Well, I touched a tree.." she nods him on, "and then it turned blue."

Bev looks bewildered, with her eyes so wide they look like they could pop out. Eddie doesn't blame her, it was a dumb thing to say. She gets up from her seat, the red cushion, and hurries up the steps to grab something on her desk. A spiral notebook it seems.

"Blue like blueberry or blue like water?" She was writing things down, looking lost in thought while doing so.

"Water, definitely."

Her pen clicks twice, "And it wasn't altered in some way, with paint or something else?"

"No."

"And you are sure you didn't touch something, getting it on the tree."

"No, I would've rubbed it off." Now Eddie was getting defensive. Why was she asking so many questions, it was so unlike her.

"Okay okay! I'm just asking." Bev hums to herself, "And you are sure it turned blue?"

"Yeah, well, it glowed." Before Eddie even finishes his sentence, Beverly was out of her seat searching at her bookshelf. It was mighty impressive, too bad Eddie couldn't read. With the whole, books being trees thing.

"Glowed? What tree was this?" Bev was taking out a few books from her shelf, flipping through the pages.

Eddie gestures, "Um, the one near the river."

"River's point?" Bev raises an eyebrow.

"That's the one." Eddie claps his hands together.

Bev continues to flip through the book, looking for an answer. Bev was very fast when it came to information, it scares Eddie sometimes that she knows too much about the world. Then again, she had to. She was removed from her previous home so she learned to adapt.

"Hmm.. you touched an..Eastern white pine then, and it glowed." Bev hums in realization. 

"I suppose.." Eddie shrugs, it doesn't matter what kind of tree he touched. It glowing was odd, and he wants to know why. He just doesn't want to believe it was the human's fault. The human seems too sweet to even be brought up.

Bev hops up to her feet, "Well! It's time for a simple experiment." She walked up the stairs and entered the bathroom. When she emerged, she wore a long silk dress with a ribbon around her neck. Around her forearm is a basket with a flannel towel inside. She hurried to the shoe rack to put on her combat boots. She looks like a pretty peasant girl, the ones Eddie seems in photographs who pick berries from their gardens. Looks like that was what Bev was going for too. She is the master of disguise.

She begins to explain, "I have to test the waters around River's Point, the wind strength, and perhaps the environmental elements that affect the-" She was bouncing towards the door to exit the hut.

Eddie blinks, "Wait, right now?" he blurts, beginning to move to her.

Beverly laughs but Eddie didn't find it very funny, "Yeah! I have to get accustomed to it beforehand.."

"For how long?"

"I-I don't know, Eddie." Bev frowns, "Perhaps a month or so."

"A month?" Eddie couldn't help but laugh. There was no way she was going to do this, right? Eddie supposes she enjoys science enough. This was just a joke, a very unfunny joke.

"Well, I had to do some tests and I have to get used to my dwelling before observing." She explains more, but at this point, Eddie wasn't listening. She has to be kidding.

"You-You know about my mom, right?" Eddie grimaces.

Bev stops completely. She knows what this is about now, it wasn't the fact she was going but he thinks- oh.

She was quiet now, "Eddie, I would never leave you forever." But she was. To Eddie, it felt like she was.

"When your father left you, didn't you cry too? Why can't you stay, this isn't important. I wasn't hurt! Please, please stay. I'm sorry I even brought it up.." Eddie looks down, he feels like crying. He felt like he ran a million miles, leaving his heart and lungs out of control. He is a mess and he knows it. But he can't stop. He might lose his biggest support system. His best friend. Thankfully, Bev is smart.

Bev shook her head, although Eddie couldn't see, hurrying to his side and kneeling down, "When my father left, I wasn't sad because he left. I was sad because he exiled me. I couldn't go back to him ever again, I was banned. But I am not leaving you. My mom and your dad were the issues, but we aren't. We are going to stick to each other. Okay?" She sounds so genuine that it was impossible to not trust her, although a part of Eddie didn't want to. But she doesn't lie. Bev doesn't make promoises unless she is honest and willing to keep them.

Eddie looked up, feeling childish, "Promise?"

Bev smiles, Eddie likes her smiles, "Promise." Then she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bev is me, i am bev minus the fact i am shit at science. lmao also more richie and eddie interaction will happen in the next chap!!!

**Author's Note:**

> bev is me, i am bev minus the fact that she likes science but she is me.


End file.
